


His Idiot

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightmares, Or Is It?, brawler also cares about hoodlum, hoodlum cares about brawler, they're idiots and their singular brain cell can't comprehend they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: The group of Akudama finally has time to settle down for a few hours before they have to depart again. However, as Hoodlum tries to sleep, he is plagued by nightmares; Brawler has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	His Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> We desperately need more Brawler x Hoodlum content so I am here to deliver. I wish I could do more for these dudes but I'm drowning in schoolwork so this oneshot is all I could get out for now x.X

The group of Akudama had finally been able to settle down for a little while after they had escaped from the Shinkansen. All of them had gotten some food and were now trying to get some rest before moving on with their mission of delivering these strange kids to their location. While Hoodlum had been extremely enthusiastic to finally be able to get some rest and take a nap, the moment he fell asleep, his mind was plagued by nightmares.

When he went to jail to sit out his four year sentence for robbing someone and some other stuff he had done throughout the years, he had never expected to end up with a team of crazy dangerous akudama to steal something from the sacred shinkansen and be chased around by executioners. The stuff he had done was so minor in comparison to what everyone here had done all their life, but somehow he wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to escape from jail when something crashed into his cell, and ended up with a bomb collar around his neck threatening to blow his head off the moment he didn’t go along with the plan anymore and was forced to go along with this group of dangerous people.

The murderous intent coming off from the group was high at all times and he wasn’t strong like any of them, didn’t have any special talents like them or even some fighting experience. If any of them felt like it, they could kill him in seconds when they got tired of them. That was the whole reason why he chanced talking to Brawler; he seemed like the strongest of the group and not exactly the smartest so with some tiny lies he could easily get all buddy-like with him and stick with him for protection. A fail-proof plan as long as the massive dude didn’t find out mostly everything coming out of his mouth were lies or he simply got fed up with him.

Now that he was finally trying to get some shut-eye for what felt in forever, his mind was plagued by terrible scenes and the enormous fear that had frozen his body when he saw even the strong Brawler being brought down to his knees and almost getting killed by the executioner was back like it had never gone away in the first place. Back then he had moved despite his body telling him to run and get away as far as possible as quickly as possible; his body had moved and hit the executioner in the head with something that had been laying around nearby so Brawler would survive. He didn’t know why he had done so, he could’ve easily just hide away and hope the executioners wouldn’t fine him, but for some reason it didn’t feel right to leave Brawler like that to die. Hoodlum didn’t quite want to admit it to himself yet, but maybe he might have gotten a little more attached to the big dude than he had bargained for. He was originally only planning to use Brawler as a meat shield so he wouldn’t die, but along the way the laughter wasn’t only trying to go along with him anymore and he actually started enjoying hanging out with Brawler, maybe even a little too much.

But in his dreams, his body hadn’t been able to move, and the executioner had been able to make his final move on the strong man laying down on the floor of the Shinkansen after being stabbed in the stomach; in his dreams he hadn’t been able to be brave enough to save Brawler from dying and that had resulted in his own death as well. The thought alone was terrifying and as the images kept playing in his head over and over without any way to make it stop, his sleeping body curled into itself and Hoodlum was shivering and muttering silent cries of help as the nightmares kept plaguing him.

Something touching his back woke him up and Hoodlum basically shot upright as he did so, finally snapping out of the nightmare that was having to experience Brawler and him dying over and over again. His breathing was still a bit fast as he felt around for his glasses and put them on his face, turning the blurry image of the red-haired man in front of him sharp once again.

“Are you okay Bro?” the man asked and Hoodlum realised he couldn’t tell him the truth; that would expose his weak self to Brawler in an instant after he had built up to be some amazing person he could never even hope to be.

“Of course I am bro!” he lied, putting up his façade he always had up when he was around Brawler, “I’m just a little out of breath because I was fighting some strong enemies in my dreams.”  
“That’s my bro!” Brawler laughed as he patted him on the back a few times “They must’ve been crazy strong if even someone like you had trouble dealing with them!”  
Hoodlum laughed it off as he scratched the back of his head. The more he lied to Brawler, the more he felt that eventually he was going to find out about all the lies and end up crushing his skull or, maybe even worse, be very disappointed in him…   
Wait, what was he even thinking? Having Brawler be disappointed in him because of his lies wasn’t worse than being literally killed, or was it? For some reason, the idea of Brawler finding out he was just a pathetic little thug and looking at him like a sad puppy instead of an excited one made his heart ache and he really didn’t know why…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Brawler saying he had an amazing idea “We should try to fight this dude together bro!”  
Hoodlum had heard dumber things come from his mouth, yet he still couldn’t help but look dumbfounded as Brawler suggested they fought a dude from his dreams together. “How exactly do you suppose we do that Bro?”

Brawler slammed his fists together upon being asked this question and explained “We just have to sleep close together. Then the moment you’re struggling against him I can just come over and help you beat him down!”  
Hoodlum had to admit it, from all the dumb ideas he had heard coming from Brawler, this one was by far the most farfetched idea he had heard, possibly ever. But as the big man explained his idea he had looked so enthusiastic about it that Hoodlum couldn’t help but go along with it.

Doctor, who had been woken up because of Brawler’s loud voice earlier, scoffed as she heard the dumb idea and saw the two of them wander off to find a spot to get some more rest before they had to leave in the morning. “Idiots…”

Now as Hoodlum sat next to Brawler somewhere against a wall in the ruins they were staying at, Brawler already sound asleep, he couldn’t help but lean in against the red haired man a little, hoping that this time he wouldn’t even need Brawler’s help in defeating some kind of strong enemy but could just enjoy a peaceful nap until they had to leave again.   
The warmth radiating off Brawler’s body was nice and it was a lot more comfortable than trying to fall asleep on the literal floor. Hoodlum could feel his eyes fall shut again as he fell asleep a lot more comfortable than he had been before. Brawler’s idea might have been stupid, he could really appreciate the situation they were in now.  
Brawler might be an idiot, but at least he was his idiot…


End file.
